storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Jock's New Job
"Jock's New Job" is the seventh episode of "Arlesdale Adventures." Story Arlesdale Railway Steam Engine Sheds: Evening (Rex, Mike, Bert, and Jock are in the sheds. Mr. Fergus Duncan is standing in front of the four steam engines.) Narrator: After a long busy day, the Small Controller came to the sheds to see some of his engines. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (excitedly): The volunteers at the Old Watermill near Ffarquhar Road station is having trouble with getting donations. So they have decided to build a branchline to the watermill, and we’re to deliver their flour, bread, and cakes back here so they can be sold in the shops in the town and also be shipped around the world. (Mr. Fergus Duncan turns to face Jock) Mr. Fergus Duncan: (proudly): Based on how hard you’ve been working Jock, I’m rewarding you with helping out the Old Watermill. (Mr. Fergus Duncan walks over to his car, gets in, and drives away.) Jock: (excitedly): It’s such an honor to be given a new job! I can’t wait to see how to get there, and how much I’ll have to pull... Narrator: Jock went on and on about his excitement, much to the other engines amusement. It was typical of Jock to feel excited about any job he was given. Arlesburgh Yard: Morning (Jock is in a siding. He is coupled up to twenty three empty vans. The guard from the brake van blows his whistle, and Jock puffs cheerfully out of the yard.) Narrator: A few weeks later, Jock proudly left the yard for his first visit to the Old Watermill. The Old Watermill: Morning (Jock is slowly approaching the Old Watermill. He stops at a platform. A few inches in front of him is a turntable. He is uncoupled, turned round on the turntable, and runs round the vans to be coupled up at the other eng. Meanwhile, the volunteers are loading the vans with flour sacks and boxes filled with bread and cakes) Jock: (complaining): Hurry up! Hurry up! I’ve got to get back to the yard as quickly as possible so your goods can be sold and shipped off on time! Volunteer 1: (kindly): Please be patient. You’re not scheduled to leave for another half-hour. Narrator: Jock was shocked. He didn’t think he would be waiting for a long time. He was now disliking his new job. Eventually it reached the half-hour mark. (The guard blows his whistle. Jock gives one short blast of his whistle and leaves.) Arlesburgh Yard: Mid-morning (We hear Jock’s whistle. He comes angrily into the yard, but at a fast speed. Sigird is shunting nearby.) Narrator: When Jock returned to Arlesburgh, he was still thinking about how he would deal with the volunteers. Because of this, he wasn’t watching his speed. Sigrid: (urgently): Slow down Jock! (Sigrid gives two short blasts, then a long blast of her horn.) Narrator: Jock was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Sigrid’s warning. (He is approaching some points, still at a steady speed. A shunter is at the points lever, trying to change the points. But he isn’t able to change the points.) Narrator: As Jock reached some points, a shunter tried to change them, but the points wouldn’t move. It was only when he saw and passed the shunter taht Jock was back to being alert to his surroundings. (Jock’s Driver applies his brakes. Jock squeals towards a goods shed. On the same line as Jock, there are three empty trucks. Jock’s Driver jumps out of the cab. Jock keeps squealing towards the three empty trucks.) Narrator: Jock ran into the three empty trucks, and shoved them through the back of the goods shed. Once Jock crashed through the hole already made by the empty trucks, he was finally able to stop. (As the narrator says this, we see JOck push the three empty trucks through the goods shed. Rubble is laying on the ground. Jock’s wheels hit the rubble, causing him to stop and fall onto his side.) Arlesburgh Yard: Early Afternoon (We can see that the goods shed is propped up to make sure it doesn’t fall. Sigrid is seen pulling Jock out of the goods shed. Mr. Fergus Duncan is standing outside the goods shed. Eventually Sigrid passes Mr. Fergus Duncan, and Jock is now in front of him.) Narrator: It wasn’t until early in the afternoon when Sigrid and the workmen finished cleaning up the mess. The Small Controller also arrived. He was inspecting the goods shed to see how much damage had been done. He then spoke to Jock. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (sternly): Your carelessness has caused a great deal of trouble. The trucks will need their buffers mended, and the goods shed will have to be closed until it’s mended too. This gives us less space to store loaded trucks! (He turns to Sigrid.) Mr. Fergus Duncan: (still a little stern, but kindly): Sigrid, please shunt Jock to the sheds. (The Small Controller walks away, while Sigrid slowly pulls Jock to the steam engine sheds.) Characters * Jock * Sigrid of Arlesdale * Fergus Duncan * Old Watermill Volunteer * Mike * Rex * Bert Trivia *This story was inspired by a real event that took place on the Fflestiniog Railway, in which some faulty points led an engine and its good train onto a line going inside a goods shed, pushing two empty coal and one empty slate slab truck through the back wall. A person was killed in the real event, which doesn't happen in this story. Category:Arlesdale Adventures Category:Arlesdale Adventures Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Completed Episodes